


Care

by TheOddReader



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddReader/pseuds/TheOddReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki takes care of his ill boyfriend? I'm bad at summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

"Achoo!" (M/N) sneezed, grabbing a tissue and wiping his red-tinted nose with a tired sniff. His arm knocked over a small pile of tissue boxes - most of them empty - and sent them tumbling to the floor. The male let out a groan, reluctantly shuffling in his blanket cocoon to reach towards one, but instead, overbalanced and ended up on the floor as well.

"(M/N)?" He could hear his boyfriend hurriedly rushing into the room, "(M/N), are you alright?!"

"Mm, yeah," (M/N)'s voice was croaky and he coughed as he tried to sit up, still swaddled in the blanket.

Kaneki helped him back onto his bed, concern all over his face. "I'm making you some soup okay? Do you want some water?"

(M/N) nodded, a grateful smile on his face, "Yes please." He lay back, closing his eyes as Kaneki walked out, presumably to the kitchen. Why did he have to get ill now out of all times?

He and Kaneki were going to go on a long-awaited date, only for (M/N) to catch a cold. He'd texted Kaneki an apology and had fallen asleep. When he woke up again, Kaneki was in his apartment, taking care of him despite (M/N)'s dissent. Kaneki had insisted to stay, even bringing horribly bitter medicine, ingredients for soup and extra tissue boxes. (M/N) felt head-achy and more than slightly guilty, though Kaneki had reassured him not to worry.

"(M/N)," Kaneki stepped into the bedroom once more and placed a glass of water on the bedside table. With wearily confused, (E/C) eyes watching, he turned and fetched a chair that he set beside the bed. Then he picked up the glass and held it up to (M/N)'s face.

"E-eh? What are you doing?" (M/N) blinked.

"Holding the glass for you," Kaneki tilted the glass towards the other's mouth. "Drink."

"I can hold it myself!" the (H/C)-haired male protested.

"No you can't, your hands are shaking." Kaneki watched as (M/N) huffed, "Please?"

A light pink dusted (M/N)'s cheeks, "Well, as you asked so nicely..." He opened his mouth and gingerly took little sips. The water was cool, and soothed his sore throat as he swallowed.

A loud ' _ding!_ ' came from the kitchen. Kaneki placed the half-full glass on the table and got up to walk out, returning with a bowl of soup and a spoon. He settled back onto the chair as (M/N) watched. "It's chicken soup." He lifted a spoonful and carefully blew to cool it, then held it out to (M/N).

(M/N) gave him a look. "Nn?"

"Eat," Kaneki instructed, "Do I have to ask you to say 'Ah'?"

The (H/C)-haired male leaned back, "..."

"What?" Kaneki pursued him with the spoon.

"...It's embarrassing!" (M/N) tugged the blanket up over his head, hiding under the green comforter with a pout.

"(M/N)?" Kaneki sighed, "Come on. Eat it before it gets cold."

"Nnn," (M/N) peeped his head from under the blanket, his hair tousled and cheeks flushed. Cute, Kaneki thought, really, really cute. "Okay..." (M/N) reluctantly opened his mouth, tasting the soup and his (E/C) eyes widened. "It's tasty."

"Really?" Kaneki offered another spoonful, "Thank you." Kaneki fed him the whole bowl, (M/N) obediently eating appreciatively. The two chatted for a while, Kaneki's voice mild and calm, (M/N)'s excitable and slightly croaky. By now, Kaneki was seated on the bed, (M/N) somehow lying across his lap as they gossiped. Then Kaneki glanced at his watch. Noticing this, (M/N) asked,

"It's probably pretty late right?"

"Yeah," Kaneki fiddled with (H/C) strands as he spoke, "I'm staying over though."

"Eh?" (M/N) sat up to stare at him, "Where?"

"The couch," Kaneki smiled, moving to get up, "I've brought an extra blanket and stuff."

To his surprise, (M/N) ducked his head, "I'm sorry," (M/N) mumbled, suddenly sheepish, "for getting ill before our date."

Kaneki couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He reached out and patted (M/N)'s head, an affectionate grin on his lips. "It's fine. Besides, it's not your fault for getting ill right?" He stood up, "We can go on lots of dates after." He made to leave with the empty bowl but (M/N) reached out to tug on his arm.

"Kaneki," He half-faced away, red cheeked with the blanket partly covering his head. "Thank you. For taking care of me."

Kaneki blinked down at his suddenly shy boyfriend, his expression surprised. Then he leaned down to press a kiss on the other's forehead, a fluttery happiness blooming inside him. "Get better soon 'kay?"

"'Kay..." (M/N) lay his head on his pillow, tiredly closing his eyes as he murmured, "Love you.."

"Love you too," Kaneki walked to the doorway, carefully closing the door with a quiet click, unable to stop the smile on his face.

.  
.  
.

. . .

.  
.  
.

 

"Achoo!"

(M/N) sat beside his boyfriend, holding a bowl of soup, a spoon in one hand. He let out a giggle. "Well, at least we had a date last week."

Kaneki huffed, pulling a blanket tighter around himself, "Shush."


End file.
